Half
by Amisha Jaya
Summary: Ser half no es fácil. Fic de cumpleaños para Kaito Kuroba.


**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La portada es de Juu (Pixiv 1294798) y la saqué de shushuu:**

 **e - shuushuu (agréguenle el .net) / image / 416781 /**

* * *

 **Half**

— Pero no tendré que compartir esa caja, ¿o sí?

— Por supuesto que no.

Ambos se fueron volando por el cielo de Francia con una promesa de ser felices juntos. Él la liberó de esa vida de crímenes para siempre y le está muy agradecida. Ahora podía ser una mujer común y corriente, sin ningún temor por su vida. Sin embargo, las cosas después de esa promesa de seguir una vida juntos son difíciles por un pequeño detalle: la nacionalidad francesa de Phantom Lady en su vida civil.

Pero lo solucionarán. Estarán bien.

* * *

— Mamá, ya llegué.

Kuroba Chikage fue a recibir a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, quería decirle que había preparado su comida preferida... hasta que lo vio.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— dijo sorprendida. Kaito estaba con la ropa desordenada y con la cara manchada, como si hubiera tenido una pelea, otra vez. Al ver que no respondía, volvió a preguntar: — ¿Te peleaste otra vez?

— No, no pasó nada. Iré a cambiarme.

Él se fue a su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería preocupar a su madre con sus problemas. _¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú no perteneces aquí!_ Esas palabras le dolían, él era japonés, él había nacido en Japón, su papá era japonés, ¿qué importaba si su madre era extranjera?, él pertenecía a Japón, pero sus compañeros no lo comprendían, siempre le molestaban, le golpeaban, pero tiene que mantenerse fuerte, su mamá estaría muy triste por saber cómo lo tratan.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Chikage piensa en lo difícil que es la vida, ella sabe lo que le pasa a su hijo, cómo lo tratan y siente impotencia por no poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

Le pedirá ayuda a Toichi, no puede permitir que esta situación siga así. Esa noche conversó con él, él le dijo que no se preocupe, que tiene un plan, después de todo nadie se resiste a los trucos de magia. A la mañana siguiente, le pidió a Kaito que le acompañara a comprar algunos materiales que necesita para un show de magia que tendrá el fin de semana (y de paso, ver unas cosas para el robo que tendrá la próxima semana). Recibe un mensaje de Jii, dice que ha surgido un problema y que vaya rápido, pero él no puede llevar a Kaito...

— Kaito, iré a ver unos asuntos para mi show del viernes. ¿Nos encontramos en la torre del reloj?

Kaito asintió, a él le gustaba ese lugar, nadie le molestaba ahí, nadie le decía que era diferente y puede practicar los trucos que su padre le enseñó. Quiere intentar hacer amigos y los trucos de su padre encantaban a todos. Emprendió la marcha hacia allá, a lo lejos vio a una niña, se detiene, siente un poco de temor, ¿ella le diría algo? _¡Vete de aquí,_ half _! ¡Vete!_ Se acerca con paso dudoso, se da cuenta de que ella trae una expresión triste. Por una extraña razón quiere saber por qué.

— Oye, ¿estás esperando a alguien tú también?

— Sí. Me mudé a esta ciudad hoy, y se supone que tenía que encontrarme con mi papá aquí— le explica—. Pero mi papá está ocupado en el trabajo, así que regresa tarde— pone una expresión triste. Él no quiere verla así, él quiere ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito! ¡Encantado de conocerte!— le sonríe y hace aparecer una rosa azul.

Ambos se sonríen.

— Mi nombre es Nakamori Aoko. Mucho gusto. ¡Seamos amigos!

Él la muestra muchos trucos, los que su padre le enseñó, ella ríe, es un momento muy feliz para ambos, en una de esas, Kaito escucha las palabras que cambiarán su vida: — ¡Eso es maravilloso, Kaito!

 _Kaito._ Ella lo llamó Kaito, sin ningún honorífico, solo Kaito, él se quedó ahí, estático, no pudo articular palabra. Nadie además de sus padres lo había llamado así...

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— ella no podía entender por qué le llamó por su nombre, solo pasó.

— No, está bien. Me gusta— dijo algo avergonzado y era verdad.

— Tú puedes llamarme Aoko— ella le da una sonrisa.

— Está bien, Aoko.

Él siempre guardaría ese recuerdo. Ella fue la primera amiga que tuvo, alguien a quien no le importó que fuera diferente, quien nunca le apartó y él siempre le estaría agradecido. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él.

* * *

— ¡Mira, Sakura- _chan_ , es Kudo Shinichi! ¡Ven, hay que pedirle un autógrafo!— Sakura buscó con la mirada a lo que Misaki señalaba, no lo encontraba, le preguntó a Misaki qué quería que mirara, Misaki señaló a un chico que estaba hablando por celular a unas cuantas mesas de donde estaban sentadas.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó muy extrañada— Kudo Shinichi no hace apariciones públicas desde hace meses— señaló, a veces Misaki puede ser muy impulsiva al tratarse de personas a quienes admira y Kudo Shinichi estaba en su top 5.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!— ella la tomó de la mano y la llevó, estaba tan emocionada, podría acercarse a Kudo Shinichi, genial.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y si es alguien que solo se parece mucho?— le preguntó, no quería pasar vergüenza por tratarse de un error.

— Tranquila, vamos.

Se acercaron a la mesa en donde se encontraba el chico, ¿cómo podían empezar una charla con el Sherlock Holmes del siglo 21? No pueden decir "Oye, te admiro mucho, dame tu autógrafo", no, tienen que pensar en algo más. ¿Qué pueden decir?

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas?— dijo él.

— Bueno... yo quería... este...— Misaki balbuceó. Estaba tan nerviosa.

— Disculpa, ¿tú eres Kudo Shinichi?— dijo Sakura.

— Creo que se están equivocado, yo...— lo observó fijamente, no, él no puede ser Kudo Shinichi, es cierto que parece mucho, ellos podrían ser hermanos gemelos si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle...

— Misaki- _san_ , hemos cometido un error. Lo siento mucho— hizo una reverencia y se llevó a Misaki con ella. Chocaron con una chica de cabello desordenado, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar.

— ¿Cómo supiste que él no era Kudo Shinichi?— Misaki preguntó mientras caminaban. En serio estaba sorprendida, podría jurar que ese chico en verdad era él. Sakura era muy lista para darse cuenta de que no era así.

— Simple, por un solo detalle: Kudo Shinichi es japonés y el chico que vimos ahí es _half_. Tienes que prestar más atención a los detalles.

— Vaya...— tal vez tiene razón.

Aoko volteó a ver a Kaito, ellos habían escuchado la plática de esas dos muchachas. _Ese chico es_ half _. Tienes que prestar más atención a los detalles._ Si no fuera por esos detalles... Ella sabía que a Kaito le afectaba un poco cuando lo señalaban por ser distinto. No importa que lo ocultara bajo una fachada todo el tiempo, ella se daba cuenta de qué pasaba en su interior, no por nada eran amigos por más de diez años.

— Siento la tardanza. ¿Ya pediste?— forzó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla vacía que había en la mesa.

Ve que Kaito no responde, tiene la mirada perdida, esa _poker face._ Saca su celular, abre el buscador y escribe algo, vaya, no se sorprende que los hayan confundido.

— En serio se parece mucho— murmuró.

— ¿Qué dices?— Kaito había despertado de su ensimismamiento.

— Mira— le tendió el celular, él lo cogió—, tú y el tal Kudo Shinpachi...

— Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi— corrigió.

— Lo que sea— eso no era importante—. Se parecen mucho. Pero no te preocupes, Kaito, tú eres mucho más guapo— le guiña el ojo derecho. Espera, ¿qué? Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron por lo último que le dijo ella—. ¡Voy a pedir! ¿De acuerdo?— se levantó y se fue.

Kaito vio la foto del tal Kudo. En verdad se parecían. _Así que Kudo Shinichi, interesante..._

* * *

Kaitou Kid se quitó el sombrero y el monóculo, revelando así su verdadera identidad. No hay otra opción.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, _tantei-kun_? Vamos, ya me lo han dicho— ya se había acostumbrado. Eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

—Eres _half_.

— Y con orgullo— le guiñó el ojo derecho—. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi ascendencia, sino para destruir a esas personas que solo ocasionan daño. ¿Empezamos?

Él tiene algo por qué luchar...

 _— Prométeme que volverás y me contarás todo. No más secretos._

 _— Lo prometo._

 _— No rompas tu promesa, Kaito._

Y no lo hará. Ella lo estaba esperando.

Y él volvería a su lado.

* * *

Él estaba nervioso, juega con la baraja de cartas que siempre trae consigo. _¿Todo está bien? ¿Y si..._ No, no es buena idea pensar en eso, debe estar tranquilo. _Poker face,_ recuerda _, poker face._

— ¿Kuroba Kaito?— llama una enfermera.

— Soy yo— se levanta de la silla.

— Puede pasar.

Él entró en la habitación. Aoko estaba en la camilla echada, su rostro se veía agotado, pero irradia una alegría que nunca antes había visto. Ni siquiera en el día en el que se casaron. En sus brazos tenía a un bebé.

— Es una niña— Aoko dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Corrección, a una bebé. Ellos ya eran padres.

— ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?— preguntó.

— Chikage- _san_ y yo tenemos una opción.

— ¿Y cuál es?— Aoko hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella se lo susurró, él puso una expresión de sorpresa— ¿Es en serio?

— Sí. Ella es especial, al igual que tú y por eso necesita un nombre especial.

Especial, ellos eran especiales. Kaito sonrió, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan afortunado era. Aunque en su niñez y adolescencia sufrió por ser diferente, ahora ya no le importaba. Él es especial y nadie le quitaría eso.

Se agachó para estar junto a su hija.

— Bienvenida, Kiyoko Guenièvre Kuroba.

* * *

Ambos entraron al restaurante. Era una de las raras ocasiones en las que su madre venía a Japón y decidió llevarla a cenar, tenían tanto de qué hablar.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Satsuki y seré su mesera esta noche. Tomen la carta— les entregó una a cada uno. La atención fue excelente, solo había un pequeño detalle: todo eso había sido en inglés, incluida la carta. Era claro, los rasgos de su madre y los suyos daban la impresión de que ellos no eran de ahí. Aunque durante toda su vida ha tenido problemas con eso y ya se ha acostumbrado con el pasar de los años, eso no quita que le incomode.

Una mano toma la suya.

— _Et_ _comment est_ _-il_ _allé_ _?_

Kaito levantó la cabeza. Chikage le había preguntado cómo está todo en su idioma natal con una sonrisa, él le respondió en el mismo idioma. Ya que creían que eran extranjeros, hablarían como extranjeros. Nadie entendería de qué hablarían y eso era bueno.

Algunas veces ser _half_ tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, bebé hermoso! Bueno, este fic está ubicado en un_ headcanon _donde Chikage es francesa. Por ende, Kaito bebé es_ half _(mitad japonés). Espero que les guste._

 _Nota mental: No escribir fics cuando estás a punto de dormir XD Tal vez mañana me arrepienta de esto._

 **Actualización: Escribí esto en la etapa de pasar de estar despierta toda feliz a la de tengo sueño. Así que no sé qué tan bien habrá quedado, había planeado meter más escenas (y tal vez convertirlo en un** **long** **fic, pero dije nah, soy un poco despistada y me olvidaría de seguirlo), bueno... creo que está bien así.**

 **No puedo creer que este haya sido mi fic debut en este** **fandom** **. Me he enamorado de Kaito bebé (sí, yo le digo así) y opino que merece todo el amor del mundo y muchos, muchos fics.**

 **¿Por qué el _headcanon_ de Chikage siendo francesa? Solo ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo donde se conocen Toichi y Chikage (una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo) y dije si Chikage es francesa, Kaito será _half_ y como pueden apreciar, ser _half_ no es fácil, la sociedad japonesa es un poco racista en ese aspecto, aunque ha mejorado en su aceptación, no es suficiente. Y Kaito al sufrir de** **bullying** **en la escuela, al conocer a Aoko, su amistad será más fuerte y no querrá perderla. La OTP será más fuerte por el lazo que los une, Kaito siendo _half_ y ella siendo nueva, es tierno.**

 **Bueno, ustedes pueden tomar en cuenta esto o no. Solo es un _headcanon_ mío, pueden utilizarlo si desean. Piensen en las posibilidades~**

 **¿Y sobre el nombre de Chikage? Algunas extranjeras al casarse con un japonés se cambian de nombre para que sea más sencilla su vida allá (además ella quiere una nueva vida).**

 **Acerca del nombre de la bebé, pues es un juego de palabras: Kiyoko es niña pura y Guenièvre es fantasma blanco. Es curioso, ¿verdad? Referencias, ¿dónde?**

 **Aún no creo que lo haya hecho, estoy muy avergonzada. Pero le dije a alguien que iba a hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Kaito bebé y ella hizo un fic para él, así que dije Dios... (Sí, Melgamonster, te estoy hablando a ti, en serio gracias por el fic y por tu apoyo)**

 **Bueno... Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Espero seguir escribiendo.**

 ** _¡Amisha se despide!_** ** _Bye_** ** _bye_** ** _!_** ** _See_** ** _you!_**


End file.
